


Just how dangerous

by klaineglee123



Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Badboy!Kurt, Crimes & Criminals, Multi, Reform School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineglee123/pseuds/klaineglee123
Summary: Prequel to Porcelain PrinceKurt has to attend Dalton Reform School for Boys after committing a crime.  There he meets the Warblers, who at first think Kurt is harmless.  But then they get to know him.  One of them has to room with him.  Kurt loves it make his roommate scared, but what happens when he develops feelings towards him?  how will the Warblers deal with everything that Kurt brings to Dalton.  Will he make their time there better, or much, much worse.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Kurt's POV/3rd Person POV

"So Kurt Hummel, you have a choice," declared the court judge to the room full of Kurt's family and closest friends, "you can either spent 2 years in Juvie or-"  
"What's my other option?" Kurt cut in, eyes darting around the court room.  
"Your other option Mr. Hummel, is to attend Dalton Reform Academy for Boys for 2 years. There you will still be amongst other delinquents like yourself, whilst still getting the education that you require. I would recommend this option. So what one will it be?" finished the Judge, sitting up in his chair, looking coldly at the boy in front of him.  
Kurt pretended to think about his options, even though the answer was obvious to him.  
"I think," Kurt started, "I will attend the Reform School."  
"Is that your final decision Mr. Hummel? You don’t seem too sure." asked the Judge, watching the boy closely.  
Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat under the judging eyes of the court room.  
"I'm sure." Kurt nodded and made eye contact for the first time with the judge.  
"Ok. Kurt Hummel, you will be attending Dalton Reform Academy for Boys for your junior and senior year." the Judge sentenced, banging his gavel on the wood.

1 month later

Kurt watched from his bedroom window as a small black bus pulled up outside his house. A tall man dressed in a black rain coat got out of the vehicle and walked up to the front door. Kurt heard his knocks echo through the house. He sighed, grabbed his suitcase and duffel bag and trudged downstairs. After being confined to his house for a month, only being allowed to go into his backyard once a week, made Kurt look forward to his time at Dalton Academy.  
'At least I'll have a roommate,' Kurt thought, "just hope they aren't homophobic."

Kurt rolled his eyes when he saw his father standing by the door, holding it wide open with a huge smile on his face. Ever since they went to court and he heard about what Kurt has done, Burt has been ignoring him, only unlocking Kurt's door and giving him foo and water, only to then lock the door again and leave.  
'Lucky I have my own bathroom,' Kurt once thought.  
As soon as Kurt stepped out of the front door, it slammed behind him. Raising his eyebrows at his dad's strange behaviour he followed the man up to the bus, unceremoniously dumped his bags in the trunk, made his way on to the bus and slouched in his seat. He was not looking forwards to the silent 2 hour drive.

1 hour in and Kurt was awoken by a gruff voice speaking. But Kurt wasn't listening because he was too busy trying to remember when he fell asleep. The last thing he remembers is watching the fields and trees zoom past.  
He decided to listen to the bus driver talk because it could be useful information.  
"-but you will have a roommate as you already know. Breakfast is served at 7:30, Lunch at 12:00 and Dinner at 18:30. When we arrive 2 officers will check through your bags for anything that is not permitted at Dalton and take them up to your dorm. 2 more officers will then escort you to the principal's office. There you will get your dorm room key and other information. I hope you heard all of that, because you won't be told again." the bus driver ended, looking at Kurt in his mirror.  
Kurt gulped loudly, and then nodded knowing that he didn't hear all of it.

The bus pulled up to tall metal heavily-guarded gate entrance, surrounding a large castle-like building. The driver rolled down his window to speak to one of the guards holding a gun. After a few minutes of waiting, the bus drove forwards and stopped at the front entrance door of the school. The doors opened and, like the driver said, 2 officers asked him to stand up whist they handcuffed him. They got off the bus and made their way into the school building. 2 more officers went a different way with Kurt's bags to put them in his dorm. On the way to the principal's office all of the delinquents in the corridors stopped to stare at Kurt and whisper about him with their friends. Kurt ignored all their judging looks and continued walking. They came to a stop in front of a large wooden door. One officer pushed it open to reveal what Kurt supposed was the Principal, sitting behind a desk. The Principal gestured for Kurt to sit down in the chair in front of him. The two officers stood at the back of the room.  
"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt nodded.  
"Okay Kurt, I'm going to be honest with you here, you're possibly the most dangerous delinquent here at the minute. But I think that everyone is going to be surprised when they hear what you've done." Kurt raised his eyebrows. "You look like the type of person that would only be here for stealing some candy from a corner store." Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah I know I look about 12, no need to rub it in." Kurt retorted.  
"Okay so you are staying in Dorm 212. Your roommate is Blaine Anderson. You should know what time food is served. You are not allowed to leave the school, if you do you will have less privileges. Here's a map of the school. Lunch is being served from now until 13:00. So you've got half an hour left. You can help yourself to anything you want, you can sit wherever you want and you can leave whenever you want. Any questions." the Principal asked, handing over his dorm key and map.  
Kurt shook his head.  
"Okay. If you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask." Kurt nodded again and was escorted out of the office. The guards and Kurt made their way to the cafeteria. As soon as the doors opened to reveal them to the boys eating, everything went quiet. Then the whispers started.


	2. Just how dangerous chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine meets Kurt.

Chapter 2

Blaine POV

I'm getting a new roommate today. My second roommate. My old roommate, Wes, is rooming with someone else now for junior year. I haven't seen the new guy yet though. I heard people whispering but I've learnt not to judge someone from rumours. I keep on wondering if the new guy was my roommate, or if someone was just switching rooms. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise that David was trying to get my attention.  
"-aine. Blaine. Blaine! Earth to Blaine! BLAINE!" David screamed in my ear, making me jump a bit.  
"Geez David you trying to make me deaf or something?" I demanded.  
David just rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"Then what do you want?" I asked.  
"I was just saying that you need to tell us about your new-" everyone suddenly stopped talking, because the doors were flung open and in walked a tall boy with two guards next to him. The whispers started again and I knew why. No one normally walks around with guards, so whatever this guy had done to get him sent here must have been bad.  
"Why do you think he's still got the guards surrounding him?" asked Wes.  
"He the Principal wanted to make sure he was safe or something." suggested Jeff, picking up a slice of his pizza.  
"Maybe he's really dangerous." said Trent.  
"Yeah right he looks 12, he probably doesn't know the first thing about how to steal something properly." contributed Thad.  
"Or maybe he was just too scared to walk in a room full of delinquents" laughed Nick, taking a drink of his water.  
Whilst the rest of the Warblers were discussing why the new kid has guards around him, I was busy admiring his good looks. His brown, perfectly coiffed hair, his porcelain skin, his glasz eyes, his long legs.  
I really hoped this boy was my roommate.

2 hours later and I was laying on my bed in my dorm, eyes closed, my mind constantly thinking of the porcelain beauty. How could someone that stunning belong in a place like Dalton? I sighed and turned over to face the door. I had just began to drift into unconsciousness when a loud knock echoed around the room. I jumped up, startled by the sudden noise. I walked over to the door and cautiously opened it, the creaking of the door loud and clear. I squinted at the bright light coming from the corridor, looking up at the person who knocked. My mouth dropped open, because standing before me was the boy from the lunch hall. I quickly shut my mouth when I realized that I had been staring at him as if I wanted to eat him and I nervously held my hand out.  
"H-hi! I'm B-Blaine Anderson." I silently cursed myself for stuttering in front of him. The porcelain boy smirked and shook my hand.  
"Kurt Hummel. I'm your new roommate." the boy replied.  
"Nice to meet you Porcelain, i-i- mean Kurt," I foolishly answered, "Sorry."  
"Porcelain huh?" Kurt asked, stepping in our dorm, "I like it. I guess you were referring to my skin."  
"Yeah, it's beautiful." I said shyly, locking the door behind me.  
Once again Kurt raised his eyebrows - he does that a lot so I guess it must be his thing.  
"Well aren't you quite the charmer. Seeing as my name is Porcelain now, I guess you can be Charm." Kurt winked.  
I blinked at him. I quite like the nickname.  
"O-ok, so um, your bed's over there by the window and your closet is opposite." I pointed out.  
Kurt walked over to his bed and carelessly threw his bags on to it. Bending down and picking one up, he started to unpack, leaving me standing there staring at his ass. He has a very nice one.  
'Ugh Blaine, dapper thoughts!' I reminded myself. Turns out I spoke those words out loud, because then out of nowhere, Kurt was standing directly in front of me, a bit too close.  
He bent down so that his face was in line with mine, his breath gently hitting my face.  
"No need for any dapper thoughts, Charm. I'm sure I was thinking the exact same as you" Kurt whispered. He winked and placed one hand on my ass, and another hand cupping my cheek.  
I gulped, my adam's apple bobbing up and down.  
"Hmm let's see," Kurt said, his hand squeezing my ass gently and stroking my cheek, "you’re Blaine Anderson, here for 2 counts of arson and 8 counts of stealing. Friends with Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Trent and me. Age 17, gay. Junior year. From here in Westerville. Nickname of Charm"  
I stood still in shock  
"H-how di-? I started.  
"How did I know all of that?" Kurt cut in, I nodded, "I read your file when I told the guards I needed to go to the toilet. Needed to make sure you weren't homophobic. And yes, incase you can't tell, I'm gay."  
I looked down, took a deep breath and looked back up at Kurt, who still had hold of me. I carefully put my arms around his neck and leant forwards. Kurt's eyes immediately fell to my lips. I stopped moving towards him when out lips were a millimeter apart. Kurt's eyes looked away from my lips and up to my eyes in confusion as to why I hadn’t kissed him yet. I decided to tease him a little as well.  
Keeping eye contact with him, I moved one of my hands up to his hair, and began to stroke it, marveling at how soft it was. I slowly exhaled right into Kurt's face and looked down at his lips, and then back up to his eyes. Kurt moved his hand from my cheek and to my waist. I waited a few more seconds before leaning in and quickly pressing my lips to his cheek before pulling away just as fast.   
Giggling, I moved away from him and went into the bathroom and closing the door, leaving him standing there looking dazed at to what just happened.   
A few minutes passed, and I heard Kurt move towards the bathroom door. When I couldn’t hear anymore movement, I opened the door and I was met, once again, by the sight of porcelain skin. Before I could realise what was happening soft, warm lips were being molded against mine. I instantly responded, our lips sliding against each other. Kurt's tongue started pushing against my lips, so I opened my mouth for him. His tongue entered my mouth and started working wonders inside of it, lapping at my mouth in ways I never thought possible. This went on for 10 more minutes. We began to move towards my bed. Kurt turned us around and pushed my down on to the bed, our lips never breaking contact. He crawled on top of me and we began to make out again. It crazy how it good it felt kissing someone I only met a little while ago. We continued this way for so long that we missed dinner. A loud knock on the door interrupted us. Kurt sighed and got up to open the door. “Yes?” he demanded.  
At the door was Trent, who looked so scared it was quite funny.  
“Oh, um, hi! My Trent and i-“ Trent started.  
“I really don’t give a fuck what your name is.” Kurt said sounding very bored.  
“Oh ok! I w-wanted to see if B-b-blaine was ok because he m- missed the rest of s- school and dinner.” Trent stuttered.  
“Hmm, well we’re ok apart from the fact that you just interrupted us so not so nice to meet you Sweets.” Kurt went to close the door.  
“Sweets?”   
“Yeah, your new nickname.” Kurt slammed the door shut.  
“Now,” he began, walking over to me,” where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters coming soon.


End file.
